


Jace Sucks: A Love Story

by prettysemmy



Series: Planeswalkers For Equality [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Action, Excessive Italics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity (Not Main Characters), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Jace gets around. The girls get pissed. Granted, that's been Chandra's natural state lately, but then things get interesting. And by that, I mean steamy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Husband).



> This story is based on the cards and game play, _not_ the accompanying novels, of which my knowledge is sketchy at best. Post Innistrad.  
>  **Obligatory Mention of How This Stuff Isn't Mine:** No copyright infringement or insult to Wizards of the Coast intended. I write this _because_ I love the game so much. Also, because I love my husband, and there needs to be more MTG femslash in the world for all those MTG players who just happen to be male...or lesbian...or girls who like girlsex.  
>  Thank you, Richard Garfield, for bringing this epic game to life and the peeps at WotC for keeping it real.
> 
> Edit 10/29/2014: Stoneforge Mystic has just be revealed to be a Planeswalker named Nahiri! Which is awesome and aligns with how I've always felt about her. However, it makes my story kindof even more wrong than before. Anyway, I am still changing her name from Kara to Nahiri because I can at do whatever I want - it's my story dude!

Jace was here.

Jace was here with his blonde bitch.

Ugh, fuck. Figures that when Chandra is _finally_ starting to get over him, he shows up in Kabira at the _exact_ same time as she. Deep breaths, Chandra, deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, one...inhale, ex...oh fuck it...

"So _this_ is the dumb blonde you left me for." She stormed across the courtyard to them.

"Chandra," Jace said warily in greeting, "this is Nahiri..."

"I don't care," she said holing her hand up to stop him.

"Fuck, Chandra, that's not even fair, we were so over when Nahiri and I started dating. Stop being such a bitch."

"Yeah, sure, so you've conveniently _forgotten_ that you started _fucking_ while you were working with her even though _we,"_ she motioned between them," were still together. Maybe you weren't "dating" her," Chandra said with air quotes, "but that's really beside the point, don't you think?"

"Come on Ginger, it wasn't like that and you know it." Jace's tone changed to placating.

"What I don't get is, what does she have that I don't, huh Jace?"

Jace ran a hand down his face and huffed a sigh in exasperation, "I don't want to get into this _again_ , Chandra. You're just going to get all pissed off and we'll get into _another_ fight." Then, tired and almost pleading, "I really don't want to fight with you anymore." Jace finished, like that was the end of it.

Chandra shook her head. "No Jace, I want to hear this. I think you owe it to me. What's _wrong_ with me?" She glared at him while he stoically refused to answer her.

Stoneforge was glancing back and forth between them like the simpleton that she was. "You're insane," blondie bitch spoke up. "That's why he broke up with you, he never knew what you were going to do."

Apparently she did know to speak. How _cute._

"Oh, so you wanted someone predictable," Chandra said to Jace, trying to ignore the blonde. "I see you've succeeded." She motioned to Stoneforge.

"He never knew whether he'd come home to find you, happy," the bitch threw back at her, "or come home to find his house burned to the ground."

And why wouldn't she just shut _up?_ Chandra decided to finally acknowledge her existence, "It's really none of your business, but I would never..."

"You tried to Incinerate him!" She interrupted incredulous.

Oh...yeah. Chandra had done that. She wasn't proud of it. Jace was only okay because he was really quick with that Counterspell. But she had been _so_ frustrated. She couldn't understand why he just _wouldn't_ stop _cheating._

"Come on Jace," Stoneforge turned to him, "this is pointless. Let's go home."

Wait..what? Home..?

"She lives with you?" Chandra said, hurt. "You never asked me to live with you."

Jace shrugged, "You're a very independent woman Chandra, I didn't think you'd want to."

"Just face it Chandra," the bitch said bluntly, "he doesn't want to be with you because you're crazy."

Oh, that's it... "I'll show you crazy, you little..." Chandra felt her hair go to flame.

"Ladies, ladies, there is no need to fight." Was he smirking? The asshole was getting a kick out of them fighting over him. "Really, Chandra, if you missed me that much, I am sure we can..."

"Back the fuck off, Jace, this doesn't concern you." She said, pointing at him, but kept her eyes locked with the blonde's.

"Well, actually..." he tried to say with a pout in his voice.

"Shut up!" She interrupted him. "This is between me and blondie bitch." Chandra stepped back and people scattered out of the courtyard-turned-battlefield.

"Bring it on, you psycho pyro." Stoneforge said with the accompanying hand motion.

Chandra threw a Flame Jab at her head.

"Ow, dammit." Stoneforge rubbed her head and then quickly sat down and shut her eyes. What the fuck was she doing?

Okay, floating rock splitting open and dropping a...big ass sword. A white and red _flaming_ big ass sword. Uh...that's not good. Chandra tensed and threw another Flame Jab real quick, knocking her down as she tried to get up.

Stoneforge rolled with the hit, bouncing back up, and grabbed her sword. Chandra didn't get a chance to block the next hit, which hurt like a bitch. But she retaliated with Pyroclasm, setting the whole courtyard on fire. It hit the blonde and...did nothing. Okay, _now_ she was pissed. Damn sword was pro-red.

"Aww, Chandra," Stone false pouted as she sat back down, "you seem a little put out."

"You aren't funny." She said and hit the blonde, _successfully,_ with Ghostfire, knocking her back a bit.

"Actually, I _am_ pretty funny." The bitch actually smirked as she shut her eyes and conjured _another_ big ass sword, blue and red flaming this time.

The defiantly _not-funny_ bitch stood and picked up her new sword. Chandra hit her with another Ghostfire...which she took like a total bad ass. _Damn._ Damn _it_ and damn that was _hot. _Stone stood there, flushed, hair wild, and gave Chandra a playful smirk. She looked quite lovely actually. Not that Chandra would ever admit that out loud. "Okay, so maybe you do have some talent." She said instead.__

"Some? Come on! You can't tell me my equipment isn't impressive." She said while she double fisted long swords.

Chandra gaped at her. "Do you even know what you are saying?"

Stone gave her a weird look and then came at her, stabbing with the white and swinging with the blue. Chandra Shattered the white sword before it hit her and took the hit from the blue one. If she could have handled the hits from both she would have been tempted to let Stone keep them. She really wouldn't have minded seeing a little more of...Hey, don't judge. It had been a while...

Chandra tripped her up with another Ghostfire but she just sat down and conjured a grappling hook. What the hell was she going to do with that...oh, that's not good. The blonde hooked her ankle and pulled her feet out from under her. Chandra managed to Crush the blue sword before Stone could double strike with it. She lost her balance instead and fell on top of Chandra so she punched Chandra in the face.

"You are so going down bitch." Chandra hissed at her, grabbed her hair and rained a Comet Storm down on both of them. Ouch, that kind of hurt, but it wasn't like she could only hit Stone with Stone laying on top of her.

They paused a second, catching their breath, and it certainly had _not_ escaped Chandra's attention that Stone didn't seem to be in a hurry to get off her. Apparently she was pretty comfortable...between Chandra's legs. Sooo, not as uncomfortable as it should be. Chandra dropped her head back, hitting the ground.

"Chandra," Stone said a little breathless, "where's Jace?"

"What do you mean?" Chandra propped herself up on her forearms looking at the place where Jace should have been. "Shit. That black smoke is a planeswalk residue." Chandra turned to the petite blonde laying on her. "Stone, it's not Jace's."

"You mean he was kidnapped? We have to go save him." She jumped up and offered her hand to Chandra.

Chandra debated for a second and then reached up. Stone slid their hands together, palm to palm, and pulled Chandra up with surprising strength. The touch was a bit distracting as Chandra felt a warm feeling travel up her arm and through her body. Wow, it's really not supposed to feel like that. The blonde gave her a strange look after a minute and Chandra realized, belatedly, that she was still holding her hand.

"Uh, sorry." She said, dropping Stone's hand like it burned, and quickly turned around to look at the now closed portal. She shook her head slightly to try to refocus. Portal, Jace, right.

The portal remnant was strong and it made Chandra nervous because only a very powerful planeswalker could've made it. Well, at least it was easily to follow. Easy to follow to your death, her brain unhelpfully added. And for what? That asshole Jace Beleren. Ugh.

"Okay, I'll planeswalk us there." She turned to the blonde...who was looking at her expectantly.

Right.

"Uh, I'm going to have to..." she opened her arms a little.

"I got it," and Stone moved right into her personal space. Vanilla. She smelt like vanilla, iron and char. The last most likely from their fight. Chandra wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and pulled them together. They had to be as close as possible for this to work safely. She didn't want to leave part of Stone behind or walk her into a wall.

"Sorry if this is awkward." Chandra ended up saying to Stone's forehead due to their four inch height difference. Her blonde hair was really soft against Chandra's cheek.

"No, I'm fine." Stone's voice wasn't breathless, right? That would be ridiculous.

"Put your arms around my waist and stay as close to me as possible." Okay, that was definitely breathless. Chandra blinked hard to clear her head. _She_ was being ridiculous. Letting herself become attracted to her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend, _bad_ plan. Wow, she needed to get out of this situation. _Like right now._

She planeswalked them and then, as soon as it was apparent they were safe, she practically threw the blonde away from her. She felt bad when Stone stumbled a little before recovering. Chandra tried to hide her flush by looking around at their surroundings. She was a bit distracted so it actually took her several seconds to register anything. And when she did...

"Well, this isn't creepy at all." She said sarcastically and looked over to meet Stone's eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it has a lot of spirit." Stone said but then she bit her lip and looked worried anyway. Probably an appropriate reaction to the cold dark castle where they currently found themselves. And there was _actually_ a dark sickly purple miasma floating near the castle floor.

The full moon seen through the large windows made Chandra think of werewolves. Where werewolves even real? Ugh, she fervently hoped not.

They started walking toward the evil throne centered in the room. And Shit! There was actually a dead vampire left on the floor to rot! Stone and Chandra met eyes again and they nonverbally agreed to start walking in the opposite direction.

"I guess someone just wanted to vamp up the place." She said, trying again to lighten up the mood, and for the first time Chandra appreciated her lame and quirky brand of humor.

"Still not funny." Chandra said to her anyway, but wanted to take it back when the self-satisfied quirk to her lips fell.

They found a tunnel, decided it was as good as any other direction, and walked into the bone lined cave silently. The path was bracketed with skulls and they had to keep dodging hanging, hooked chains. They carefully followed the path because on either side there were large openings that went down to who-the-hell-knows where. The constant flow of steam coming out of the ground blocked their view but it was illuminated by fire from somewhere below.

It smelt kind of like burned flesh and tar. All in all, not the place of your next romantic getaway.

Uh, not that she was thinking about romance or anything.

..Shit.

When Chandra got tired of the creepy drip drip drip, the softly rustling chains and the exhale-like sound from the steam she decided to nettle Stoneforge.

"So," she said casually, "do you lose your boyfriend often?"

"Never." Stoneforge assessed Chandra out of the corner of her eyes. "But, I guess it's good I'm here with someone as experienced as you," she said carefully with a smirk.

"Bitch." But Chandra was smiling.

"Psycho."

"Simpleton." And their insults really felt more like playful banter.

"Pfft, sure. Well, then you're ugly." Stone retaliated and that sounded more like a compliment than an insult.

Umm. _Right._ Chandra paused for a moment, then said, "Pansy."

"Ugh, you are so emotionally challenged." Stone said in frustration.

"Well, you're a fucking slut. Shut the fuck up." Chandra bit back offended.

"I am _not_ a slut. I have you know I am _very_ faithful and committed in my relationships," she said pointing at Chandra and then placing her hand over her chest with righteous conviction. "Just because I'm a very _generous_ lover and open to sexual _experimentation_ does _not_ make me a slut."

Okay. What the...? And _Damn._ She really needed to _not say things like that._ Fuck.

"Okay, fine. You're not a slut." She responded quickly because they really needed to get _off this topic._ "Let's just find your lover boy so we can get the fuck out of this place as soon as possible."

They dropped into silence again. After what felt like forever, they could finally see a door up ahead. Stone broke the quiet this time, timidly saying, "Chandra, you can call me Nahiri you know."

Chandra snorted in sarcastic surprise, "What are we friends now?"

"Well, I don't...I mean that fight was...um...well, I have a lot of respect for you, I just..." Alright, put the kid out of her misery Chandra.

"Yeah, okay. We can be...not enemies...Nahiri."

After a long pause, "I didn't know you were still together. When Jace and I..."

"I know," Chandra interrupted, "I know...just don't...I...I kind of figured you didn't. After. I mean today...Uh, right." She took a deep breath and tried to stop sounding like an idiot. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." Except it kind of did. She found she cared very much whether or not Stone had known and done it anyway. She was suddenly unhealthily interested in what kind of person Nahiri was. Oh, this was _not_ good.

Chandra was relieved when they finally reached the tall elaborate door. "Ready for this?" Chandra asked as she examined the door.

"Not really," Nahiri sighed and gave Chandra a small nervous smile. "Let's go." She said turning towards the door looking prepared to fight if necessary.

Chandra smirked softly at her as she turned back to the door. "Alright." And she pushed the door to...

A really fancy room actually. In fact, it looked like they had just stepped into a religious cathedral that just _happened_ to be buried underground. Several sections of the walls were illuminated by rows of candles and there were elaborate candle filled chandeliers high above the mosaic floor. Chandra opened her mouth to ask Stone which of the three other doors she wanted to try first when she was interrupted by a deep and beautiful female voice.

"Welcome back, Chandra."

"Liliana." Chandra said, surprised, before she could stop herself. If Liliana had Jace they were in a lot of trouble.

"What have you done with Jace, Liliana?" Stone spoke up. "We're here to get him back." Damn, that kid really didn't know when to stay quiet.

"Really?" Liliana said in a patronizing voice. "What makes you think you can take _anything_ from me that I consider mine?"

"Jace doesn't belong to you, you crazmphf..." Chandra stepped forward and grabbed Nahiri, covering her mouth, to stop her from walking forward and saying something stupid.

...Er, more stupid.

Liliana continued looking at the two of them with her self-satisfied smirk. "Cute pet, Chandra."

"Uhh...right. Well, she's not mine. She's Jace's." Damn, this was awkward. The last time she'd seen Liliana _...well..._

...and totally _not_ thinking about that right now. "And on that note, where's Jace, Liliana?"

"He's safe here."

"And here is..?"

"My home."

 _"This_ is your place?" Chandra said, surprised, pointing at the ground with her free hand. "It doesn't look familiar."

"You never saw this room."

"Uh, right, okay. _So,_ back to the point," Chandra said quickly. "We would like you to let Jace go."

"No" Liliana said with the sweetest smirk ever. "But you are welcome to try fighting for him."

Chandra nodded in acknowledgment at Liliana and then looked down at Nahiri...who she was practically molesting. Apparently, while her attention was on Liliana, her free arm had wrapped around Nahiri's waist and she was holding the blonde protectively, tight against her body.

"Uh, sorry." She said, and let the girl go.

"It's fine." Stone said, breathlessly, with her hand on her stomach. Chandra wondered if she had been suffocating the girl as well. _Why_ hadn't she complained?

"Are you ready for this?" Chandra asked her and Nahiri nodded. "Okay." Chandra said and turned back to Liliana, made eye contact, and sent an Incinerate spell at her infuriating smirk.

Stone sat down next to her to conjure...something, but Chandra's attention was glued to the planeswalker. Liliana took the hit, looking unhappy, then clicked the fingers on her right hand so it filled with purple-black smoke. She threw it onto the floor and it expanded into a dark cloud, dissipating to reveal a huge creature.

And holy shit! The winged demon stood twenty feet tall, splashing the room with an unearthly blue glow from his eyes and the scars on his body. Horns, claws, sharp teeth. His deep growl rumbled off the walls and shook the room.

More to the point, he could _fly._ She was going to need something with _flying_ to **_not die._**

She summoned her phoenix with a yell, pulling him through space, from wherever he was, and throwing him into the room.

"Chandra!" Stone yelled and tossed a black and green flaming sword in the air for her phoenix to catch. She gave him orders through their mental connection and he equipped the sword and successfully blocked as the demon lunged forward. Oh, thank God, the sword was pro-black.

Chandra turned to give Stone a smile of thanks but she was busy conjuring another artifact. It looked like a huge insect. It was big...and _alive!_ They make artifacts like that?!

Chandra and Stone sent their creatures to attack Liliana in unison. The demon blocked Stone's bug and took four damage. She finished it off with a Shock and it looked like Liliana couldn't block her bird. Maybe they _could_ do this...

"Diabolic Edict!" Liliana yelled and Chandra felt a spell bind her and she just _knew_ with _certainty_ that one of her creatures was going to be sacrificed. Her only creature...

"No! Fuck!" She said as her phoenix was ripped apart and dissolved into black mist. The sword dropped and the spell released her.

Liliana then summoned a huge black anamorphous creature. It kept shifting in appearance like a flying spirit and it was _fast._ Real fast! Shit! It was attacking already!

She looked over at Nahiri who was picking up the discarded sword. She had two swords now, she must have just made the white-black one, and the combination made her strong enough to kill the spirit. Nahiri moved in front of Chandra protectively and Chandra realized with amazement that Nahiri was going to block to save her. But Nahiri still needed to fly, so Chandra cast Shiv's Embrace and gave her dragon wings. Nahiri blocked and killed the spirit but Liliana wasn't going to give them even a _tiny fucking break_ because she was already summoning something else.

Shit, shit, shit! So big! And it was an _artifact,_ so the pro-black swords were practically _useless._

The creature had one hand like a claw and the other like a hammer. Inside the rock-like armor, it was burning like a foundry, and there were bright bands of some sort of green force field weaving around it.

Chandra glanced at Nahiri, artifact queen, but she was already summoning something new. Chandra brought down a Shivan Meteor and blew up the entire roof leaving a crater in the ground that spanned half the floor. There was _no way_ he could survive that shit.

But as the smoke cleared she saw that the monstrosity stood in the middle of the crater completely intact. Fucking _bastard._

"Indestructible!" Nahiri yelled.

"Yeah, I can see that. Thanks for warning me." She shot back at her

"How do you _not_ recognize a Blightsteel Colossus?!"

"How was I supposed to know that? I don't do _anything_ with artifacts!"

"You fight against them, idiot!" Nahiri grabbed her new...uh, artifact thing, and ran over to her bug. Nope, not a bug anymore. When she touched it reformed into a huge human shaped mechanical suit.

When she stepped into it, with the two swords and dragon wings she was as strong as the Colossus but...

"How do you expect to kill it if it's indestructible?"

"With this." She said picking up her newest artifact. Now that Chandra got a good look at it, she didn't like it at all. It was an almost liquid mass of metal exuding a sickly green smoke.

When Nahiri reached to attach it to the back of her suit it practically slithered on, fusing into the suit and sinking it's claws into Stone. Nahiri squeezed her eyes shut in pain and let out a gasp.

"What are you doing? Take that shit off!"

"I can't now."

"What do you mean you _can't now?"_

"Chandra, just shut up, okay." She said, looking right at Chandra, and waited until Chandra nodded. Nahiri turned back to the Colossus and Chandra bit her lip, trying to calm her increasing panic.

Nahiri flew right at the enormous machine and swung and stabbed with her swords. The artifact retaliated by grabbing her with his claw and throwing her across the room, into the back wall.

"Nahiri, no!" Chandra ran over to her and knelt down to her slumped armored form. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." Chandra's voice increased to a yell. "Nahiri wake the fuck up and tell me you're not dead!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "I'm okay." She said weakly. "Did I get him?"

Chandra wasn't too hopeful but she turned back to look at him. And actually...he didn't look too good. There were a lot of green cracks in his armor. Wait, the cracks were spreading. She watched in astonishment as the spider web cracks spread and he started eroding even as he tried to walk toward them, finally crumbling into a pile of acid slicked pebbles.

"What the hell...?"

"Infect..." She said in way of explanation sounding out of breath and in pain. Chandra turned sharply to look at her again.

"Wait, you're not okay at all. What the hell were you thinking?" The suit she was wearing looked like it had fared only marginally better than the Colossus.

"Infect," she said again with a waifish smirk. "You really need to know more about artifacts, Chandra." She was still gasping and had yet to move.

"We have to get you out of this suit hun, it's bad news."

"I can't. It will kill me if I take it off."

"What!?" She yelled in horrified shock, terror rising up into her throat. "Did you have a plan besides sacrificing yourself?! Because, let me tell you, that's a _stupid_ plan!"

"Chandra, stop yelling. Calm down. Jace can take me out of this field and bring me back. It will remove all the armor but it won't kill me."

"And if we don't get Jace..." Chandra said starting to sound a little hysterical.

"I was...counting on winning." She smiled weakly at Chandra, "I have you, don't I? How can we lose?"

"Oh, fuck," Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay, breathe. Think Chandra. Remove and bring back...

...wait...she can do that.

"I can do that." She whispered.

"What?"

"Gone. I can use my spell "Gone" to take you out of this field." She looked at Stone starting to get hopeful. "Can you bring yourself back?"

"Yeah." She breathed out in a pained, but relieved sigh. "Let's do it because this suit is a little uncomfortable."

"Pfft. You sure? Looks pretty nice to me." Chandra said with a pitiful attempt at sarcasm to try to calm herself. They shared a smile and Chandra took a deep and slightly shuttery breath. "Okay." She reached into the suit and touched Nahiri's cheek softly.

Nahiri closed her eyes with a small smile leaning into the touch. "I will be fine," she said, trying to be reassuring. It didn't really work but Chandra nodded and cast her spell.

She watched as Nahiri faded into nothing and the armor fell down into an abandoned pile. Then Chandra waited...and waited. Oh fuck, fuckity fuck fuck. She started to panic. She really didn't want to think about what she was going to do if this didn't work.

"Chandra, calm down." Chandra spun around and saw Nahiri, whole, healthy, and smiling at her.

"Oh, thank God." She said as she ran forward and wrapped Nahiri in her arms. "I was so worried that it wouldn't work." She took a deep breath of vanilla and iron.

After a second, Nahiri started hugging Chandra back. "I...um, thank you...for caring so much about me." Chandra could hear the smile in her voice.

And now that Nahiri was okay, Chandra's realized that her reaction and concern may have seemed a bit...excessive.

Chandra gently disentangled herself and stepped back a couple steps. "Yeah, well, Jace would kill me if I got you maimed or killed." She looked away and shrugged, "So, you know, just keeping myself out of trouble."

She glanced back in time to see Nahiri's smile slip a little and then come back with a little more smirk.

"Impressive." Liliana interrupted, walking to the door on the far side of the room. "I haven't seen a duet that cute in years." She smirked knowingly at them and leaned against the door frame. "But before you get yourselves killed, you should ask Jace if he even wants to be _saved._ " Liliana pronounced the last word as if it was disgusting. "I would really hate to waste talent like yours." She walked through the door leaving it open.

They looked at each other and Chandra shrugged in response to Stone's non-verbal question of safety, then followed Liliana into the room.

Uh, bedroom. Where Jace was. Lying naked in a tangle of rich purple sheets.

Well...maybe Liliana took advantage of him...maybe he didn't know what was happening or...or nothing really happened at all.

"Lili, stop all that noise and come back to bed." Jace said with a sleepy contented sigh. "I haven't had nearly enough of you yet."

 _Fuck._ Her eyes widened in surprise. Well, no ambiguity here. Ugh, that fucking _asshole._

Chandra realized she was really pissed off. For her own sake, not Nahiri's at all. Chandra was completely unaffected by that crestfallen look. Really...oh, fuck, who was she kidding.

Chandra threw a Flame Jab at his head.

Jace looked pretty fucking funny jumping out of bed slapping his hair until the fire went out. She wasn't going to complain about the eyeful either.

"What the fuck Chandra? You just set my hair on fire!"

"You're really an asshole, you know that?" She gestured at the bed harshly, to Liliana and then to Nahiri. Jace glanced at his surroundings and his eyes widened comically as he realized the compromising position he was in.

"It's not my fault! I was seduced. Liliana was controlling my mind!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she was." Chandra said sarcastically."By keeping your dick too busy for your brain to work." She turned to Stoneforge and said more gently, "Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Nahiri turned to Chandra and nodded once, decisively.

"Give me a moment," and she said and walked up to Jace. "You're really a jerk, Jace," and she slapped him in the face with a loud, satisfying smack. Reaching up to her neck, she ripped off her necklace. "Take your stupid sapphire back," and she threw it at his head. He squeezed his eyes shut in what looked like pain and shame. "Maybe Liliana will appreciate your trinket."

Chandra was trying to suppress a smirk when Stoneforge stalked back over to her. "I'm ready, Chandra." She took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Chandra uncrossed her arms and Nahiri walked in, hugged her tightly back. And wasn't this becoming increasingly familiar?

"Where to?" She whispered with what, she was mortified to realize, was tenderness.

Stone blinked surprised. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"You can stay with me." And Chandra, what the fuck do you think you're doing? "Uh, you know, for a couple nights or whatever."

"Yeah, okay. I would like that." Nahiri said looking up at her with a small smile. "Um, Jace's first, to get my stuff."

"Done," and Chandra planeswalked them back to Jace's place in Ravnica, trying to ignore her last view of Liliana's self-satisfied smirk.

Picking up Stone's stuff didn't take nearly enough time; she only had the one bag, which made sense. The Kor were always traveling, so they didn't have many possessions. But, Chandra wasn't mentally ready to have someone in her house. She really didn't have guests. Like ever, actually.

She planeswalked them to her regular walk-point, about a hundred yards from her home. Each step closer was making her more nervous. Wait...she had left in a hurry last week. The house was probably a huge mess. Fuck. She reached the door and turned around, "Uh, Nahiri, would you mind waiting out here for a second?" She sort of pleaded.

"Yeah, okay." Nahiri said, a little lost.

Chandra snuck in, feeling incredibly rude shutting the door on Nahiri's face. So she rushed to put books back on the shelves and food and dishes back in the cupboard. She straightened out the comforter to make the bed look marginally better.

There were pipes all around the upper walls for steam power, water and heat and she had hung her clothes on them to dry while she was gone. She pulled them all down and threw them into the chest at the end of the bed.

There really wasn't anything she could do about her workbench. It was always a mess of pipes, gears, wires and tools. It would probably take hours to make it look decent. At least she always made sure to keep the bathroom clean and dishes done.

She looked at her phoenix perch and then out the sliding glass doors to her porch. Her phoenix was still gone and the sky was going pink, so it was getting late. Her nocturnal friend would probably be out all night getting used to his new wings.

She looked around the room and sighed. Nothing more she could do right now. She walked back to the door to find Stone looking out at the floating mountains. Chandra still loved looking at them, even after all these months, and she appreciated the look of awe on the blonde's face.

Nahiri turned at the sound of the door and smiled warmly at her. Chandra lamented at the ridiculously bubbly feeling in her stomach and smiled nervously back. She unsuccessfully suppressed the urge to fidget.

"Well, come on." She said with the hand motion and went back in, leaving the door open.

"Uh, so," she said to Nahiri as she closed the door behind her, "this is my place." Chandra swept her hand out to encompass all that she called home. "It's not very big, just the one room and the bathroom, but I don't need much."  And then she noticed the lone bra still handing up and rushed in, grabbing it down and throwing it into her chest. _Traitor,_ she thought at it.

"Uh, feel free to put your stuff down wherever." She said, now more nervous, avoiding eye contact. "There aren't really many places to sit, sorry. I don't have guests often." Chandra really couldn't understand why this was even more awkward than she'd feared. "You could sit on the bed." Oh, fuck! Chandra widened her eyes as she realized she only had the one bed, no couch, not even much floor space..."Um, there is only one bed, so you can take it, I can sleep on the fl..."

"We can share the bed," Nahiri interrupted and Chandra looked up at her sharply. "Uh, I mean, if that's okay with you." She was looking almost as nervous as Chandra, but then she gave Chandra a small, fond, _adorable_ smile.

Oh, _fuck._ She was having enough trouble _already_ not molesting her. If they slept in the same bed...even if she tried really _really_ hard...Jace had told her she was a cuddler. Like Tangle Wire.

"Do you want something to drink?" Chandra said, avoiding the topic.

"Yes, please."

Chandra quickly removed some of her more cumbersome armor from her shoulders, chest, arms and legs, setting them on her workbench, before walking to the fridge.

"I have cinnamon wine, Corona, cherry pucker...I can make us raspberry margaritas." She looked over to Stone, who was still standing near the door but had at least managed to set her bag down.

"Do you have anything non-alcoholic?" She fidgeted nervously with her hands.

"Uh, tomato juice and strawberry milk?"

"Milk would be great." Nahiri said with relief.

Chandra poured her a glass, walked over and handed it to her, attempting to ignore the brush of their fingers. She leaned against the door trying to think of _something_ to say that would help them both relax.

Nahiri sat down on the bed facing her, holding the glass like a lifeline. The silence stretched out where they did nothing but glance up on occasion and accidentally make eye contact, only to quickly look away.

"So," Nahiri finally spoke up with determination and set her glass on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and exhaled hard, "Did you bring me here so you could have your way with me?"

Chandra met Nahiri's look sharply, "What?! No! Of course not." But then she had trouble holding Nahiri's gaze. I mean if she was completely honest with herself she had thought...

"Well, that's a shame." about...

Chandra snapped back to meet Nahiri's eyes. "What did you just say?"

Nahiri stood up and closed the three feet of space between them stopping right in front of her. "I said," she took a fortifying breath, "that's a shame." She placed her hands on Chandra's hips and leaned in. Then she whispered, her breath teasing Chandra's lips, "Because I was really hoping that you would make me scream your name tonight," and then kissed her.

Oh, fuck. Her lips were so soft and sweet and her tongue...and she tasted _so_ good. Chandra's hand went up to thread her fingers through Nahiri's soft hair and her other grabbed Nahiri roughly around her waist.

Nahiri nibbled on her bottom lip. Chandra moaned, flipped them around and pushed Nahiri up against the door, pressing their bodies together. They didn't stop kissing until they were both breathless and had to pause, breathing raggedly.

"Oh, wow." Nahiri said breathlessly, pulling Chandra's body hard against hers.

But as Chandra got some air, a thought finally filtered through the haze that was her brain. "Wait," she said and then kissed her, "What are you doing?" She managed before she kissed Nahiri again. Apparently this was becoming a habit.

"I thought that should be fairly, uh," another kiss, "obvious."

She took a deep breath trying to clear her head, "If you're just doing this to..." she said against Nahiri's lips.

"I'm not." Nahiri interrupted, pushing Chandra back far enough to meet her eyes. Chandra put both of her hands on Nahiri's waist, unwilling or unable to stop touching her. "It's not about...him. This is about you. And me."

"Okay." Chandra said a little weakly.

Nahiri reached up to cup her face and kiss her much more gently. "I have been wanting you all day." Chandra clutched her harder. "It was driving me crazy." Nahiri said breathlessly.

"Oh, fuck." Chandra gasped as heat spiked through her body at that thought.

"And then when Jace..." She continued in between kissing Chandra softly on her jaw, nose, forehead. "...when we were over, I was relived. I felt really bad about that but not now...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said as Nahiri started kissing her neck, "oh, fuck, don't be sorry at all." She wasn't exactly sure what she was saying, except that she wanted Nahiri to keep doing _exactly_ this.

Chandra slipped her hand under the back of Nahiri's top and the contact felt _so_ great. She started untying the laces revealing more deliciously soft skin.

"Chandra, are you wearing chain mail?" Nahiri breathed out against her lips.

"Uh, what?" She said articulately, somewhat amazed she still knew English.

"Help." Nahiri pleaded running her hands over Chandra's metal covered waist.

"Oh." She huffed a surprised laugh. "Right." The stripped off her red shirt walking backwards as Nahiri pushed her towards the bed. She undid the spell keeping the metal shirt on so that it unlinked in the back and she could just slip it off. It fell to the floor with a clunk.

Her skirt, no longer attached, slid and fluttered to the ground. She was left standing only in her underwear and bra.

"Wow." Nahiri said reverently and pushed her back once more, so her calves hit the mattress, and she sat down on the bed.

Nahiri stepped back with a shy smile and bit her lip. She clenched her hands for a nervous second and then undid the clasp to her half-skirt letting it fall carelessly. She untied her boots, toed them off and kicked them to the side. Then, looking up at Chandra with an adorably anxious look, she shimmied off her pants. Lastly, she untied the rest of her laces, pulled off her sleeves and lifted her leather top over her head, mussing her hair. She stood in front of Chandra wearing only a cute pair of leather underwear.

Chandra's eyes trailed over her perfect petite body as she reached back to unclasp her own bra so it would be more fair. Nahiri's gaze heated up but she still looked nervous.

"I know I'm a little too skinny and..."

"Are fucking kidding me," Chandra interrupted in disbelief, "you're gorgeous."

Nahiri beamed at her and then reached forward, kneeling on the bed, her knee brushing against Chandra's thigh, and she gently pulled off Chandra's goggles. She dropped them on the floor and brought her fingers through Chandra's hair smoothing it out. She slid her other knee up, smooth next to Chandra's thigh, so she was straddling her.

Chandra let go of the comforter she was rending and slid her hands up Nahiri's thighs, the beautiful curve of her hips, the sides of her petite waist and then up her back. Chandra felt a little light headed as her breathing quickened and went uneven.

"How do you feel so good?"

"I don't know," Nahiri said, leaning into the touch with a pleased hum, "How do you?"

Chandra looked up to meet her eyes with a tiny shake of her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

Keeping eye contact Chandra leaned forward and licked Nahiri's left nipple before taking it in her mouth. Nahiri's surprised squeak of a moan made Chandra smile.

Encouraged, Chandra brought her hand to cup Nahiri's other breast and caress Nahiri's nipple with her thumb, causing it to harden. Nahiri's skin was soft and her breasts were so cute and perky. Chandra loved the way they felt and could feel herself getting wet from the sounds Nahiri was making.

She kissed softly across Nahiri's chest and nibbled her other nipple. She needed more contact so she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her body closer.

"Oh," Nahiri said with a desperate moan, "please let me touch you Chandra," she said breathlessly with her eyes closed in bliss. "I need to have you..."

"Okay," she said, and really, right now she would probably agree to move to Dominaria during an ice age. "Uh, how do you want..."

"Could you lay back on the bed." Nahiri said, looking into Chandra's eyes, as she brushed Chandra's hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah," Chandra nodded. Nahiri moved off the bed so Chandra could slide backwards. She leaned back on the pillows and watched Nahiri slip off her underwear. Nahiri crawled up the bed and knelt between Chandra's legs, running her hands smoothly along the sides of her thighs to her hips. Nahiri placed a kiss on her knee and gently slid off her last piece of clothing. All Chandra had to do was lift her hips and then her feet and she was completely bare.

Nahiri laid down on her stomach with her feet kicked up in the air. She settled her forearms on the bed, close so she could caress Chandra's hips and then started open mouth kissing up the inside of her thigh.

Chandra let out a contented sigh, "That feels so good..," and then Nahiri swiped her tongue across Chandra slit and she felt a sharp bolt of heat shoot up her body and fry her brain. "Oh, fuck." She grabbed the edge of the bed and tightly clutched the fabric.

Nahiri kissed and licked up to her clit and then gently sucked it into her mouth. Chandra heard herself let out a particularly unabashed moan and Nahiri hummed, pleased, in response.

"Oh, fuck, Nahiri..." Chandra reached up to clutch at her own forehead and curled her fingers into her hair. "Oh, fuck..."

Nahiri reached up and grabbed Chandra's arm to move her hand away from her mouth. It had apparently moved without her knowledge and was stifling her moans. She moved them to clutch the bed instead.

"Ohh..Nahiri...I need..." and reading her mind, which was impressive because Chandra couldn't really understand her own thoughts, Nahiri slid two of her fingers inside Chandra and curled them upward.

Chandra's moan went higher in pitch.

She grabbed the headboard with one hand and the comforter with the other as she tensed and arched back. Oh wow...that's just...and oh, it's never felt like...oh fuck. "Oh" she said, a moan on every exhale. She heard herself get louder and louder as her orgasm began pooling and flowing out to the rest of her body, spreading its bliss inducing fingers through her brain.

"Oh, fuck, Nahiri..." she said and then she came.

When Chandra's brain started to form thoughts again she tried to school her breathing into something resembling normal. She held a shaky hand in front of her mouth and let the air out of her lungs brokenly. "What the..? How did you..?" Okay, maybe her brain wasn't really working quite yet. "Wow."

Nahiri smiled up at her, so pleased, and Chandra suddenly had to have her closer. "I need you to kiss me," she said.

Nahiri got up and Chandra dragged her over and pulled their bodies together. The kiss they shared now was even more desperate. Chandra rolled them over and put her leg in between Nahiri's so she could give them pressure where they both wanted it.

At Nahiri's soft moan Chandra felt such overwhelming, amazed, fond, gratitude and needed to make Nahiri feel like Chandra had just felt. "What do you want? Please let me make you feel good."

"I want..." she paused breathlessly.

"Anything." Chandra whispered desperately.

"I want your fingers inside me."

Chandra closed her eyes and moaned at that thought and then looked down at the gorgeous girl below her before she slid her hand down Nahiri's body and put her fingers where Nahiri wanted them. Oh, fuck, she felt so...

"Chandra, please..." Nahiri begged. Chandra slid her fingers in and Nahiri bit her lip, arching up.

"So good. Oh," Chandra moaned and whispered, nuzzling her neck, "you're so wet."

As Chandra moved her fingers inside Nahiri, she kissed her cheek and watched her face. Chandra soaked up the sight of her flushed cheeks, closed eyes, and expression of bliss on her beautiful face. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, so Chandra moaned for her. She was doing _this_. Chandra was making her make those sounds, move like that. She couldn't imagine ever getting tired of seeing Nahiri unhinged like _this._

Chandra worked hard to build Nahiri's pleasure up slowly as she changed the speed and technique of her fingers. Nahiri clutched her and rubbed their bodies together. Chandra could feel the pressure of each of Nahiri's fingertips on her back.

"Oh, Chandra, I..."

And to hear her name in that voice, with that tone...Oh, fuck. "Oh," Chandra kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful like this." And that tipped Nahiri over the edge and she let out a long high moan. And then Chandra came for a second time, with her, to the beautiful sounds of her orgasm.

Later, they drifted off together, still entangled, and Chandra couldn't remember ever feeling so complete.

\-----

...Chandra woke up slowly and reached over, wondering why she felt like something was missing. She heard her balcony door open and looked over to see her phoenix fly in trilling...

...followed by Stone bouncing into the room and shutting the door.

And it all came back in a flash. The things they had done. Oh, fuck, _the things she had done_. Chandra started freaking out and promptly stopped thinking clearly. She really didn't think she could handle it if Nahiri thought it had been a bad idea or even worse, didn't like what Chandra had done to her.

"Morning Chandra," she said with a shy (not embarrassed, _please_ not embarrassed) tone.

"Good morning." She said as if she thought the morning might actually a rabid dog only _disguised_ as a fluffy puppy.

Nahiri frowned a little at the tone. "I want you to know that I think last night was..."

Chandra decided preemptive self-preservation was the best way to go. "Was probably a really bad idea." She interrupted.

"Chandra..." Nahiri looked a little distressed.

"I'm sure we can find a nice place for you to stay because you probably won't be very comfortable here." _any more._

"Chandra, stop..."

"We don't need to talk about...what happened. It's so soon after you and..." _Jace._ She gulped, her throat constricted, unable to get the last word out. _Fuck._ She was in this even deeper than she thought.

But at that, Nahiri's looked cleared right up and she smiled at Chandra fondly. At that moment Chandra noticed that Nahiri was wearing her red shirt and looked quite adorable in it.

"Chandra, _shut up,"_ Chandra shut up. "I'm trying to tell you," Nahiri said, walking toward her, "that I want to go out with you." She kneeled on the bed.

"You...you do?"

"Yeah." She says with an enthusiastic nod and cute smile. "Please go out with me."

"Uh...yeah...okay." She said weakly, "I would like that."

"Okay, glad we got that cleared up," she said as she bounced over to straddle Chandra, "because I really loved what we did last night," she leaned down to whisper in Chandra's ear, "and would like to do it all again this morning." Nibbling a little, she added quietly, "Maybe several times."


	2. Chapter 2

_...Some arbitrary unit of time later..._

Chandra leaned moodily against a building and watched the exhausting energy of the Kabira courtyard.

It's not that she didn't appreciate what the Zendikans were doing. Throwing a party to thank the planeswalkers who rid them of the Eldarazi was really sweet. And she didn't mind being told now and then, that what she could do was appreciated. It's just that...she wasn't real big on parties. Or really any large gathering of people. Or a gathering of more than, like, _six_ people.

"Stop brooding, Chandra." Liliana said, coming up behind her. Chandra jumped and Liliana smirked fondly at her. "You seem tense," she added amused.

"Yeah," Chandra said turning back to the crowd, "I hate these things."

"You could leave." Liliana suggested softly.

Chandra frowned, _obviously_ she could leave. Why would Liliana suggest...?

Oh.

 _Ohh_.

"I'm taken." Chandra blurted out and Liliana nodded with a smile, like that was the answer she wanted to hear.

After a moment, Chandra said, "I thought you were with Jace?"

Liliana gave her look that said Chandra was a cute simple child, "No." She smirked as if to a private joke and looked back out to the courtyard, "At least not in the sense that you are thinking. If you meant, were we involved... _physically_ ," she said the word as if it contained all the sexual wonders in the multiverse, and with Liliana it pretty much did, "then the answer would be yes. Our association was quite enjoyable. But _you_ wanted to know if we were in some sort of _relationship_. No. It was neither expected or desired."

Chandra digested this, then, " _Was_ enjoyable? So you are no longer "associating" on a regular basis?" Chandra asked with air quotes, quite confused, "If it was so enjoyable, why did you stop? It seems like a perfect setup for Jace." Chandra realized, surprised, that she said that last part about Jace completely without sarcasm. Huh.

"He is apparently having some sort of a crisis." Liliana said, as she motioned to Jace with a nod of her head. Chandra looked over to see Jace, who was discreetly watching Gideon as Gideon listened, intently, to what Elspeth was saying.

Jace looked...jealous, actually, occasionally frowning in Elspeth's direction. No one would notice unless they knew Jace real well, but Chandra _did._

Jace was crushing on Gideon!? Shit, that's _funny_. Chandra stifled the laugh that threatened to bubble out. Then, a second thought hit her brain and...No wait. Shit, that's _not good_. Oh, man, she didn't want Gideon to have to deal with that. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't want Jace to have to deal with that either. They worked together, just the two of them most of the time, and they got along so well. This could really fuck things up for them. She felt a wave of worry for her ex and Gideon, who was like a brother to her. What the hell happened?

"Uh, I didn't think Jace liked guys," she said with a frown.

"Neither did he," Liliana answered, apparently finding the whole situation quite amusing. "Hence the crisis."

"I see," Chandra said, not sure what to do with this new information.

"You seem quite happy in _your_ relationship." Liliana added, pointedly.

"Yeah," Chandra said and couldn't completely suppress the goofy smile that came with that thought, so she looked down at her feet.

"It was quite fortunate for you that Jace was taken out of the picture."

Chandra looked up sharply at Liliana, "Yes...it was..." she said slowly. She had enough experience with Liliana, she knew Liliana was really saying, 'you owe me.'

"You must be very grateful." Liliana continued.

"I would say, I'm a very...grateful person." Chandra said, warily, as she continued to play Liliana's game.

Then Liliana added, casually, as if this were a vague observation, "I think Gideon needs someone else to talk to after the feast."

Okay _...that's_ all she wanted? Easy. But why..? She didn't want him to keep talking to... "Elspeth." She whispered as she realized what Liliana was after. Liliana nodded down once discretely.

What did Liliana want with Elspeth? Then Chandra looked at Liliana more closely, and with the way she was looking at Elspeth, it pretty obvious.

"You _want_ Elspeth?" She whispered again, surprised. Uh, good luck with that, she almost said, and then realized that this was _Liliana_. "Uh, yeah, okay, I think you're right. It's about time Gideon and I got caught up. It's been like, what, one whole week, way too long, definitely."

Liliana gifted her with one of her sweet smirks, "I'm glad you and your pet have worked out so well." And with that, she left to go seduce/intimidate/manipulate/torment someone else.

Chandra went back to brooding, but a little softer this time, and started to plan the moment she could take off without anyone noticing, when she was interrupted.

"Miss Chandra," she looked down to see a little Kor girl blinking up at her. "Would you please show us some of your fire magic?" She looked over to see the small gathering of extremely hopeful children.

Chandra gaped back the tiny blonde in front of her. "No kid, come on. You don't do magic just for _show,_ " she said incredulous.

And then, the girl gave her an adorable pout and she found herself considering it. Apparently all this time spent with a certain ridiculously cheerful blonde was beginning to _melt_ her brain. The little brats probably planned on it too. She was pretty sure most the Kor knew by now that their favorite artificer had taken up with a female Planeswalker. So far, she had been pleased to see, the Kor didn't have any problem with it. 

"Ugh," she let out an annoyed sigh, "fine."

She thought for a moment and then decided to cast Falling Star, being careful to let it fall flat and away from the people. It actually looked pretty cool arcing high over the city and crashing into the nearby plain, showering smaller sparks where it landed.

The group of kids cheered and she was on the receiving end of quite a few smiles from the adult population as well, "Thank you, Miss Chandra," the girl said, politely, before running off, giggling.

The show had apparently caught someone else's attention, because said ridiculously cheerful blonde was coming towards her.

She walked up and threw her arms around Chandra. "You are so _hot_ when you do that. Uh, I just melt when you are throwing down fire and your hair..." she hums like Chandra is something delicious, then whispers in Chandra's ear, "...I go warm all over...if you know what I mean."

"If you're trying to get me worked up," she said, as she shut her eyes like that could do _anything_ about the thoughts now crowding her head, "it's working, but this really isn't the place, Nahiri." Her blond lover responded by jumping up and wrapping her legs around Chandra. "Remind me why I put up with you." She said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I cast a spell on you." Nahiri said as she looked at Chandra with an adorably proud smile.

"Pff, yeah sure."

"And also, because you have a fiery desire that only I can put out." Nahiri rubbed their noses together.

Chandra rolled her eyes and kissed her fondly before saying, "You sound like an idiot."

Also, really fucking cute but the two didn't need to be mutually exclusive.

Not that she was saying that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue doubles as a preview for Part II of Planeswalkers for Equality, a Jace/Gideon story entitled "Identity Crisis."  
>  **Summary:**  
>  Jace likes girls. Jace likes girls _a lot_. Except, he is a bit confused. About Jura. And his distinctly non-platonic feelings toward the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that the title of this series, "Planeswalkers for Equality", is based on an awesome picture done by Steve Argyle. This beautiful depiction of a femslashy Chandra/Liliana moment, with the same title, can be found [here](http://prettysemmy.livejournal.com/6405.html). This story, however, was born before I saw that picture. (Though the past Liliana/Chandra in this story is all thanks to Steve.)


End file.
